Elsa's Worst Dessert
by Charles George
Summary: This, I believe, is the only vorephilious Frozen fanfic.


_This happened to young Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff._

Elsa and Anna were sisters, and very close sisters at that. They both wore the same pajamas—a white nightshirt with a teddy bear and hearts on it and a pair of pink polka dot white panties. They did everything together and were inseparable. They liked to play around and wrestle with each other, but never fought at all.

The girls heard their mother shut the front door as she left. They jumped up on Elsa's bed and started to jump around like rabbits. They definitely had a lot of energy tonight.

"Alright, I have an idea. Let's have a jumping contest and see who can jump the highest. I'll go first."

Anna bent her knees and pushed herself into the air. She got a foot or two off the bed.

"Oh I could so jump higher than that. Watch this!"

Elsa bounced up and down on the bed a little and then launched herself upward. She got at least two-and-a-half feet off the bed.

"See! Look at that!"

"Alright then, watch this!"

Anna built up some momentum and then jumped as high as she could. She got herself several feet off the bed and came down hard. That's when it happened...

As Anna came down on the bed again, her feet dug in deep into the box spring mattress. It launched her up almost to the ceiling, right above her sister. Elsa's mouth was wide open in awe as she watched her sister arc through the air and start to fall head first straight down. Elsa didn't have time to move. All Anna could see was her sister's mouth wide open below her. It seemed impossibly wide. There was no way she could avoid it. She braced herself for the collision.

Anna's head went straight into Elsa's mouth, right down her gullet. The force of her fall pushed her deep inside Elsa and she could feel her sister's slimy esophagus all around her as she plummeted downward. She came to a sudden stop when her head was buried in something soft and very moist. There was goop all over her face and she was very disoriented. She felt motion all along her body, pushing her downward.

The force of the collision knocked Elsa on her back. She had no control over what was happening. Her sister had been jammed down her throat and her body was reflexively pulling her into her stomach. She had no choice but to swallow. Elsa tried to stop but to no avail. It was as if some deeply buried instinct was causing her body to automatically swallow Anna. She watched in horror as she saw her sister's legs being pulled into her mouth and finally her feet disappear. She felt Anna's feet caught in her throat and she swallowed hard, gulping them down. She could feel the remaining part of her sister being pulled deeper and deeper inside of her. Finally Anna was completely within Elsa's stomach.

Anna was very confused. She tried to figure out what exactly happened. All she knew right now is that it was very dark, wet, and cramped where she was. Everything was in motion and she could hear loud gurgling all around her. Then it came back to her. She was jumping on the bed with Elsa. She had jumped too high and landed in Elsa's mouth. Her sister couldn't do anything and so she accidentally swallowed her. That meant that she was inside her sister's stomach. And that meant all this goop she was buried in was Elsa's dinner. Suddenly the walls of Elsa's stomach contracted really hard around Anna. She started to struggle and tried to get out of her fleshy prison. Elsa's stomach groaned loudly.

"Eep!"

Elsa hiccupped right as her stomach groaned.

"Uh-oh..."

She started to panic. How was she going to get her sister out of there? She didn't think she would be able to survive much longer. She could feel her stomach starting to churn and could hear loud sounds of digestion coming from inside her. She felt Anna struggling, trying to break free. 

"Kris!"

Kristoff heard Elsa calling for him and ran upstairs. He sprinted into Elsa's bedroom and saw his young friend lying on the bed, her enormous stomach hanging over and between her legs.

"You swallowed your sister, didn't you?"

Elsa nodded.

"I told you that there were dangers to jumping on the bed. But did you listen? No. You went right ahead and did it."

"Kristoff, help me get her out."

"I can't, silly. You swallowed her. She's in your belly to stay. There's no way to get her out except to digest her and let what's left pass through your system."

"No! There has to be a way!"

"There isn't. This happened to one of my friends in Oslo. She and her friend were having a pillow fight jumping on the bed and the same thing happened. We tried everything to get her out of her stomach, but nothing worked. You didn't listen and now you have to live with the consequences. And you hear that loud gurgling in your stomach? That's your sister being mixed with your dinner. There's nothing you can do about it, so you might as well enjoy the meal, because you're going to have to tell your mom what you did when she gets home."

Kristoff leaned against Elsa's huge gut and rubbed it a little.

"Sorry, Anna, but you should have listened to me. Hope the trip through your sister isn't too rough, because she never eats any salad like she should."

He patted Elsa's stomach and got up from the bed. He walked out the door and back downstairs.

Elsa stared at her huge stomach in horror. She felt the fading struggles of her twin sister be replaced with the powerful churning motion of her stomach walls. She just stared and stared and stared as her stomach digested its meal...

"Hey, Else, could you be my new girlfriend?" Elsa spun and gasped as she saw Kristoff next to her bed, completely naked.


End file.
